star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Heth Tranir
Heth Tranir was a Bothan female born on the Bothan homeworld, Bothawui. Heth was a skilled fighter pilot and tech savvy person and very caring and loving person. She became a member of Delta Squad in her adult years and became a valued member of the team. History Early Life Heth Tranir was born on Bothawui in 170 ABY in the middle of the Victorian Wars. She grew up mainly hearing about Republic and Imperial battle and wanted to join the Republic as a fighter pilot, due to her skill piloting star fighters back home. In 187 ABY near the end of the war, Heth was accepted to become an X-wing pilot for the Republic and served in the Battle of Manaan and a few skirmishes on Imperial infested worlds. War Experience/End of War During her time as a pilot, Heth became close friends with Angela Starkiller, a fellow X-wing pilot and daughter of Bruce Starkiller. They had much in common such as flying skills and sense of humor. At the end of the main war with the death of Victoria, Heth flew with Blue Squadron in the revolt on Coruscant when driving out the Empire from the city. Joining Delta Squad Since Heth was already friends with Angela and she had seen Heth's great pilot skills, Angela invited her to become apart of the Delta Squad team after the old one led by Bruce was over. Heth agreed and became part of their operations and soon became friends with all the other members. Return of Vikram Delta Squad joined in the recover effort of M4-78 with the Republic and Andres. Angela, her brother, and Andres were able to re-find the centroplex that led to the planets core. As they entered they were captured in a trap set up by droids and an alive Vikram. Vikram used the entrance opened by the trio to escape and attack the thousands of Republic personnel in the city. Angela and the others were left inside of the planets corridors and were planned to be executed by Vikram and his men. Andres was able to use the droids to set themselves free, but Angela was separated to the planets core. Angela was soon revisited by Vikram and the two battle with melee weapons. Vikram was able to defeat her and toss her down the pit he had fallen in years before. He set the pit to put her into permanent stasis and lock the doors. When Vikram left Andres found her and was able to save her from the pit before she was cast into stasis. They managed to leave the city with the rest of the squad and hunt for Vikram. Personality and Traits Heth was a very loving and caring person who always made the team feel comforted when dealt with hard situations. She made everyone laugh with her jokes and was quick to help those in need. Heth's piloting skills came in handy when helping the New Republic and often always used her X-wing which she kept docked on the side of the Vertibird often. '''Blaster - '''Heth Tranir used an ELG-3A blaster pistol which she purchased from Naboo. The blaster had no added modifications and was able to deliver a bit of stun damage to a target and destroy droids in one hit in the head. Relationships '''Andrew Starkiller II - '''Heth was involved in a romantic relation ship with Andrew Starkiller after a few years of working together and developing a strong friendship. Heth showed her true feeling towards him after he had saved the team from killed from Imperials after they had boarded the Vertibird. They had their first romantic interaction aboard the Vertibird just like his father Bruce Starkiller and mother Vett from decades earlier.